


feels so good to be yours

by bipolaryangxiaolong (rosesandcinnamon)



Series: wings of wax [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/bipolaryangxiaolong
Summary: Blake laughs, low and amused, enjoying the way Yang looks at her. “Are you still trying to seduce me?”“It’s not my fault you’re irresistible,” Yang mutters.





	feels so good to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. I've been dealing with a lot, and the fic I'm dying to show you guys is fighting me tooth and nail. I wanted to publish something and this was super easy to write, so here it is!  
> 

Her phone vibrates as she shuts her laptop, finally done with her homework for the night. She picks it up, swiping away irrelevant notifications until she gets to a text.

[Yang: Its quiet tonight u should come see me ;) ;)]

Blake smiles, thumbs hovering over the keys as she considers it. She has no more work to do, she has no early classes, it’s not even that late, and she obviously wants to see her girlfriend.

[Blake: I’ll be on my way in a few.]

She picks up her school things and puts it all away, then goes to change. Even though Yang loves to see her in yoga pants, she goes back to jeans, more comfortable in the thicker fabric. After zipping up her jacket and tying her shoes, Blake checks her pockets for everything- phone, wallet, keys. She pulls a beanie on and leaves. The walk is short, the air is brisk. It’s nice. It had rained earlier- she has to avoid puddles and step away from passing cars. However, the streetlamps and neon gleam of signs against cloudy skies create a glowy atmosphere.

She walks faster when the bar is in sight, eager to get inside, more eager to see Yang. Plus, the breeze has picked up, its chill promising more rain. She pulls the heavy door of the bar open and slips inside, her eyes immediately drawn to the gorgeous blonde in the back. She’s polishing glasses, looking over her shoulder and opening her mouth to greet the new customer. The smile that comes across her face when she sees Blake is almost embarrassing. Blake scans the room as she makes her way to the counter; Yang was right, there’s almost no one around. She looks back to Yang and has to laugh. She’s leaning across the wooden counter, cleavage almost spilling out of her shirt, suggestive smirk on her face.

“Stop that,” Blake tells her as she sits down. “Don’t seduce me, we’re in public.”

“You never let me have any fun,” Yang says with a dramatic pout, taking a cup and getting Blake a soda. Blake takes it. Their hands brush; she lifts her gaze to meet Yang’s.

“Hi,” she says, unable to stop a smile from gracing the corners of her mouth. The butterflies in her stomach when she sees her girlfriend have long since been replaced with a calming warmth, yet sometimes they make their reappearance. “I missed you,” she confesses, words spilling out of her before she can even register them.

“I saw you this morning,” Yang says with a smile. Blake shrugs in answer. “You’re clingy,” she teases. 

“I suppose I am.” Blake’s lips tilt up as she admits to it- Yang can’t help but openly stare. She takes in the dark waves of hair spilling over her shoulders as she moves her head, her navy blouse under a denim jacket. Blake’s grown out of her purple wings of eyeshadow, now lining her eyes top and bottom. The black against her golden irises is a gorgeous effect- Yang tells her all the time. Beads of condensation roll down the glass in front of her. Blake laughs, low and amused, enjoying the way Yang looks at her. “Are you still trying to seduce me?”

“It’s not my fault you’re irresistible,” Yang mutters, taking a towel out of her back pocket and wiping down the counter. Blake smiles, knowing there’s no response to that. She lets Yang go back to her work, takes out her phone, catches up on the world. 

When she gets bored, she watches Yang move around behind the bar. Her usual halo of curls is pulled up into a bun, yet some spill out anyway, framing her face. The simple shirt she’s wearing is worn, clinging to her skin in all the best ways. It’d be fine on Blake, but on Yang, it’s a tad lowcut. (She likes the view; she knows others must as well. It’s okay. Yang knows who she belongs to.) Yang finally turns and makes eye contact. Blake can imagine the look on her own face when Yang raises an eyebrow.

“You could be more subtle about checking me out, kitten.” Blake laughs quietly in response, and when Yang smiles at her, her heart feels warm. They continue on in peace for a little while, until a group of already-drunk and noisy men stumble in. Blake stiffens at their arrival, instinctually nervous. The confident tone in Yang’s voice as she calls a greeting is a little comforting; still, she keeps her head down.

They all order, settling down at a table near the counter. Before making the drinks, Yang reaches over to give Blake’s hand a quick squeeze. “You can go home if you want,” she says. “I’ll be done in a little while.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind waiting.” She figures Yang can hear the unsaid  _ I don’t want to walk home alone _ .

Yang nods and gets back to bartending, giving the group their orders and returning to her cleaning chores. Blake reads an ebook to pass the time, absorbed in the story until someone interrupts.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing by yourself?” One of the guys is standing close, leaning against the counter like he’s suave. She glances from him to the suddenly hushed group he left; they’re all staring at the two of them. Yang is in the back of the bar, dishes clattering.

“Not interested,” she says, giving him a tight smile before looking back to her phone.

“Aww, lighten up. Can I buy you a drink?”  
Blake opens her mouth to respond- a low, dangerous voice comes from a few feet away. “She said _no_.” 

They both glance to Yang but only Blake sees the tension in her body, the white-knuckled grip on the counter. The guy raises an eyebrow. “How’d you know what she said?”

“‘Cause she’s my girlfriend,” Yang says, smiling with her teeth. “And you need to leave her alone.” She looks to Blake, silently asking for permission with a gleam in her eyes that Blake doesn’t like.  _ Don’t _ , Blake mouths. Yang sighs with a touch of exasperation yet stays calm as asked. “You really shouldn’t hit on the bartender’s girlfriend, dude.”

He stares at her for a second, then at Blake. Blake doesn’t acknowledge his panic with anything more than a shrug and the slightest of smirks. “You heard her,” she says. He ducks his head and goes back to his buddies. Yang reaches across the counter, her gentle fingers brushing across her wrist; Blake shifts her hand to thread their fingers together, squeezing for a moment. “I’m okay,” she tells her, dissuading the worry in Yang’s face.

“I know you don’t like it when that happens-”

“You’re here.” Blake says it like it’s the only thing that matters. Yang smiles, the grin that warms her heart exactly like sunshine, tugs on her hand. Blake gives it and can’t help her blush when Yang turns it over and presses her lips to her palm. “Love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too,” Yang replies. Letting go, she glances back to the clock. “Almost closing time,” she says, and goes to let the customers know. Blake suspects she’s closing early. It doesn’t take long for everyone to file out and Yang to finish her cleaning. She grabs her bag from the back, settles her hand in Blake’s, locks the door behind them. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah. Did you ride your bike?”

“Nope, I walked.”

“Okay.” The two of them walk home, letting the soft breeze and the sound of their footsteps fill their silence. Yang pulls her close to wrap an arm around her shoulders for a moment. 

“How was your day?”

“Good. I got a lot done.”

“I’m proud of you,” Yang sighs.

“Thanks,” Blake says with a hint of shyness, looking over and up at Yang through her eyelashes. Yang smiles, kisses her head and rubs her arm, warmth seeping through the fabric when she leaves her hand in one place. They’re quiet for a moment; Blake knows Yang is thinking about earlier when she sighs.

“Are you sure you’re okay? she asks, voice low. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.”

“It’s fine. He didn’t do anything stupid.”

“I would rip him apart if he did,” she says. Blake can’t fight the fond smile on her face; she bumps Yang with her hip.

“There’s no need for that.” Yang makes a grumbling sound in response. “What, are you worried I’ll leave you for some dumb guy? I mean, come on-” 

She’s teasing, but Yang is very serious when she interrupts. “No, Blake. I’m worried some dumb guy will hurt you and I’ll have to kill him.”

Blake looks at her, noting the set of her jaw and the ferocity in her gaze. “Oh,” she breathes. “You really would.” Yang nods. “Then I’m glad you’re mine,” she says.

The silence fills the air between them again, Yang dropping her arm from around Blake’s shoulders to her waist, protective grip sparking something in her chest. They walk to their building, go inside, get in the elevator. 

Yang hits the button for their floor and turns to Blake, brushing hair out of her face. Blake tilts her head up, leaning into the touch, lips parting as she takes in a soft breath. Settling her hand on Blake’s cheek, Yang leans in. Her kiss is surprisingly hungry, needy; she only pulls away because the elevator doors open. She drags Blake to their apartment, keys shaking in her hands when she unlocks the door.

“Hey, hey, slow  _ down _ ,” Blake laughs as she’s pulled inside. 

“I don’t want to,” Yang murmurs, shrugging off her jacket with her gaze fixed on Blake. The intensity in her lilac eyes sends a spark down her spine.

Keeping her cool, Blake gently takes Yang’s jacket to hang it beside the door, then steps close. “Are you okay?” she asks, soft voice pulling a sudden, deep sigh out of Yang.

“Yeah,” she says, but it’s half-hearted. Blake puts an arm around her, stroking her shoulder; Yang drops her head to rest it against Blake’s. Blake doesn’t even have to say  _ tell me the truth _ , she simply runs her hand across Yang’s back to encourage it. “I need you.”

“And I thought I was the clingy one,” Blake says, smile in her tone.

“No, it’s like,” Yang says as she nestles closer, pausing for a moment. “I don’t know. I just need to be yours.”

“You are,” Blake whispers, shifting her face to lay a kiss on Yang’s neck before guiding her into their room. She turns to her, settling one hand on her ribs, palm flat against her skin to feel her heart beating. Yang accepts the touch, but tugs Blake’s jacket down her shoulders, needing less barriers in between them, needing her warmth. Blake allows Yang to help her out of her jacket, allows her to set it on their dresser and slip her hands underneath her shirt. Her fingers find their place on the curve of her waist as Blake wraps her arms around her neck. She ducks her head to touch her lips to Blake’s cheek, dusting kisses along her skin before she reaches her mouth.

Her kiss is everything she needs. It’s home. Yang wants to press herself close until they’re one and the same, until she never has to be apart from her again. “I adore you,” she murmurs once they take a breath, resting her forehead on Blake’s.

“I know,” Blake replies, moving her arms down to pull at Yang’s shirt. Yang willingly shifts to help her, watching Blake’s face to see the admiration as her muscled torso and soft chest is uncovered, the shirt tossed aside. Blake draws her fingertips down Yang’s sides just to feel her shiver, just to look up and revel in the blatant need in her eyes. “I love the way you look at me,” she says in a hushed voice.

“How do I look at you?” Yang’s gaze is still intent on hers.

“Like I’m your everything.”

She smiles, touches Blake’s face. “That’s no secret, sweetheart.”

Blake’s lips meet hers. Yang threads a hand into thick dark hair, cradling the base of Blake’s head, other arm wrapped around her waist. Blake makes quick work of the clasps on Yang’s bra, noting the way she sighs into their kiss when it releases. When Blake draws her nails down her back, Yang responds in a hiss, biting at her lip. 

“Blake,” she says, her voice lilting into a whine. “Please-”

“Shh,” Blake tells her. “Let me take care of you.”

They don’t talk a lot after that.

  
  
  


Yang always feels blissful with her head on Blake’s chest, wrapped up in each other. She listens to her heart beat, moves with her as she breathes, feels secure in the knowledge that they are here and this is their life.

“Blake?”

“Yes?” she whispers, combing through Yang's hair. She knows exactly how to work through tangles without pulling too hard.

“This is stupid.”

“Tell me, love.”

“You know that Greek myth about how humans used to be connected? And then some god got angry and split everyone into two, and now we all search for our other half?”

Blake smiles, shifts to be able to kiss her head. “I remember something like that.”

“I think that happened to you and I.”

“You're saying we were meant to be, huh?”

“Yeah,” Yang says, gazing up at her. “I am.” They look at each other for a moment, until Blake blinks slowly, letting her eyelashes flutter shut, the silent tell of _ I love you _ that only Yang knows. 

“I think,” Blake says after a moment, steady and quiet. She only ever talks like this to Yang. It’s quiet and truthful and more than Yang could ever ask for. “I think that we were part of the same star, once. That’s why I’m so drawn to you.”

“What about past lives?” Yang asks. “Have I always been yours?”

The reply comes immediately. “I don’t think I could stand a life without you.”


End file.
